The substrate is, for example, a semiconductor component. The semiconductor component is, for example, a conversion LED. A conversion LED may comprise an LED (light-emitting diode), on whose surface, which may thus constitute the abovementioned substrate surface, a converter layer is applied. There is a layer structure composed of the semiconductor component and the converter layer. The converter layer comprises, for example, a ceramic phosphor powder. A phosphor of the phosphor powder has the task of converting the electromagnetic primary radiation which is emitted by the LED to electromagnetic secondary radiation.
To produce the layer structure, proceeding from a semiconductor substrate which may have a multitude of LEDs (wafer), the converter layer is applied to a semiconductor surface of the semiconductor substrate. However, it may be possible that not all LEDs of the semiconductor substrate are suitable for conversion LEDs. The converter layer should be removable again in a simple manner from the surface thereof.